Project-X: Origins - Birth of a Monster
by Shade the Hero Project-X
Summary: Pain, suffering, death. These are things a young pichu shouldn't have to endure, but everything she's ever known is about to be taken from her as her old life is cut short and a new, darker path is placed in front of her. Filled with nightmares that would terrify both pokemon and human children alike. Rated M for gore in several chapters.
1. Prologue

**_(Warning! The following story is rated M for several chapters of gore, torture and suffering. There are more painful chapters in this story then pleasant ones. You have been warned.)_**

**_Disclaimer! Pokémon and all related characters belong to Nintendo, Cover art belongs to Ziiachan of DeviantArt, all Oc's and story plot belongs to me._**

* * *

_"...Wh-where am I?"_

"Doctor, it's awake."

_"...voices..., where are they coming from?"_

"I doubt it'll be strong enough."

_"I'm so cold...I want my nest..."_

"It's the only one we've got left. The upper staff doesn't want to waste more resources acquiring more."

_"Mommy, where are you?I can't see! Who are these creatures?"_

"If this one dies then all our hard work will be wasted. You had better get it right this time, Hughes."

_"Th-they're scaring me, make them stop!"_

"I told you before, the current configuration is too unstable! If you inject that now we have no idea what the results could be!"

_"Daddy! Where's Daddy? Make them go away!"_

"Oh don't be such a coward Hughes, if we went at your pace it'd take twenty years!"

_"Make them stop! I wanna leave! Can we leave now? Mommy? Daddy?"_

"Better to spend twenty years with success than five minutes of failure! I'm out!"

"Hughes, wait! This is your test! You should at least see the results!"

_"Out? I want out, let me go! Bars...they're cold. Why can't I leave? Why are you doing this to me? I want to go home!"_

"Oh forget him, it just means more for us when this thing turns into a killing machine. Let's start the test."

_"Mommy, they're hurting me. Where are you? Make them stop! I don't want to hurt anymore!"_

"Time to see if the X-gene is ready for its final stage."

"Doctor? What do you think will happen?"

"There's only two outcomes. The pichu will either turn into the ultimate weapon in Team Rocket's arsenal or it'll die. Either way there's no other option left for us. Let's get this over with."

_"Ow! It hurts, it's in my neck! Get it out! Leave me alone!"_

"Ow! The little shit bit me!"

"Just throw it back in the cage. We don't know how it will react when the injection takes effect."

_"...Cold again, I'm in the cold place again...can't get away. My neck hurts. These creatures, they stuck me with something...wh-what's happening? My neck is burning...my head is starting to hurt...my...my heart is racing...and I can't breathe! Mommy! Mommy HELP ME!"_

"CHHHAAAAA!"

A group of scientists stood around a cage placed atop a metal pedestal in the center of the room. The Pokémon they had just injected with a mutated gene was writhing in pain in its cage. The scientist had determined that the creature was very young, just out of infancy. They had captured several Pokémon for their test, but nearly every one of them that had been injected had died. Only one other, a Raticate had survived, but it was useless to them as it had become ravenous and rabid from the injection.

It was determined that it had survived because of its age. It was slightly older than the pichu, but only by a few months. The lead scientist working on the project had confirmed that there was a crucial stage in which the gene had the best chances to successfully mutate the specimen's DNA. She only hoped her hypothesis was proven true.

The pichu painfully rolled around in the cage, trying hopelessly to fight off the effects of the injection that was coursing through her. With tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes she screamed and begged for the pain to stop, but her cries fell on deaf ears as the three humans stood by watching and taking notes.

The pichu felt like the pain would never end. Minutes felt like hours as she rolled and crawled around the cage, trying to get away from her unseen tormentor. Her eyes, which were naturally red by birth almost seem to glow from the intense pain. Her fangs grinded against the bars in a desperate attempt to break free which only resulted in bleeding gums and broken teeth.

She unleashed a shrill-like screech as she felt her strength failing. She was losing the battle. She clutched a paw to her chest over her heart as she fell to her knees with her other paw pressing against the cage's cold floor. She was gasping for breath, but was beginning to hyperventilate as the pain forced her to take short, painful gasps.

"And now for the final component." The lead scientist declared as she lowered the machine that was hanging suspended above. The three claws opened up and encircled the cage in the middle of each claw was a small disk that resembled a small satellite dish. It began charging up with electricity and once it had powered up enough she pulled the lever.

Strong blasts of green lightning shocked the pichu which sent a fresh wave of pain far stronger than from the injection alone. An ear-splitting screech vibrated throughout the room as the three scientists felt a mass amount of building pressure. They tried to control the unstable power build up in the room, but it was no use. The scanners went critical before the three devices exploded in a blinding white light.

The scientists were forced back, one of them slamming their back against the wall with a sickening crack as their arm dangled awkwardly at his side from a broken elbow. The other two had more or less escaped major injury and only had the wind knocked out of them.

When the smoke cleared the room had been left in ruins. The scientists took stock of the situation. "What just happened?" The female assistant asked.

The head scientist; Doctor. Strike F. Ora, coughed as she tried to wave the smoke away from her face. "Our last chance went up in smoke, that's what happened."

Doctor Ora walked over to what was left of the cage, which was only it's base after the bars had been melted at the top had been blown off and was now sticking half way out of the far-side wall. "And just to think, that could have been your head Derron." She slyly stated to the male assistant who held his arm in pain. He looked over at the far wall and gulped with relief, thankful that the test hadn't cost him his life.

Strike looked down at the creature that lay motionless in the cage. "Tsh, what a pathetic waste." The purple-haired scientist picked up the creature by its tail when she noticed something. "It...evolved!" The scientist was now holding a pikachu by its tail and not the pichu.

The other scientists smiled. "Then it worked!" Derron proclaimed.

"We won't know for sure until it wakes, but it seems the gene has some interesting side effects." Strike stated as she noticed the pikachu's ear tips, base of its tail, back stripes and cheek pouches which were normally black, brown and red were now a dark shade of blue.

"Let's gather our results and send it to the boss, and put this thing is a more secure cell." Doctor Ora ordered.

**Project-X: Origins**

**Birth of a Monster**


	2. Chapter One

_**I realize I made a slight mistake in the last chapter. I do not own all of the Oc's in this story. I'll list which characters and who they belong to when they make an appearance. This chapter is a bit longer and begins to reveal a few things. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Survival Test**

The purple-haired scientist approached the head office of her employer. He had been in a bad mood of sorts lately as his patience with her team had grown thin. The last time she had been called to his office he did nothing but belittle her and rant about her incompetence. He had warned that the next time she approached his office she had better have impressive results, or else.

Thankfully she had and with that in mind, she knocked on the door. "Giovanni, sir, I have the test results you requested."

There was no answer, Strike thought perhaps he wasn't there and hoped she didn't have to stand there looking like a useless doorknob. As she turned to leave the door slid open electronically, causing her to slightly jump.

"Enter." Came an annoyed voice from inside.

Swallowing a nervous gulp, Doctor Ora entered the office and approached the desk. "You had better have more promising results then the last time, if not then feel free to clean out your office." The voice threatened from behind his office chair which had its back to her.

"Yes, sir. I'm happy to report that I've finally done it. The test was a success. The surviving specimen has shown amazing potential. I believe-"

A hand was raised from behind the chair as it slowly turned. "I'll be the judge of that. If this creature has survived and shows such promise then I require a demonstration to make sure you're not just trying to save your job." Giovanni was many things, but he was no fool. He had already made the mistake of allowing the most powerful Pokémon alive to escape his grasp, but he wasn't about to let some egg-head pull the wool over his eyes with fancy scientific words.

He stood up and took the file from her. As Giovanni scanned through it a dark smirk crept along his features. "If these results are accurate then its time to see how this pokemon fares in battle."

"But, sir! It's no where near ready for that! We still have several tests to run. I want to know if it's altered DNA can handle other attacks better than before."

"And what better way to determine that than on the battle field? Get it ready for the test area!" He ordered as the doctor flinched and hurried out of the room.

"Oh and doctor," He called to Ora who was half-way through the door. "If it dies then so does your career." He warned.

"Yes sir." She replied as she hurried to get everything ready.

Giovanni walked back over to his desk and picked up the file to take a closer look. He found it strange that the surviving subject was a pikachu of all things. It reminded him of a useless trio who often complained that they were beaten by another pikachu time and time again. Perhaps there was more to this species than he gave it credit for. He had written the electric rodent family off as a child's pet as it lacked the power stats he felt was worthy of Team Rocket.

_**...One Hour Later...**_

"Wake up you peice'a shit!" Doctor Ora glared at the creature who was still out cold in a thick, bullet-proof glass cage. The scientists had been forced to move to a new lab after their previous one had been rendered utterly useless by the very creature Strike was glaring at.

One of the assistants, Derron was wearing his arm in a sling after it had been broken by the explosion. Naturally he blamed it all on the creature and was just as heartless when it came to the up-coming test. His job was also on the line.

The final assistant; a blonde-haired woman whose wavy locks reached down to just below her waist-line adjusted her glasses as she approached the lead scientist. "Perhaps the drug has impaired its brain function. Maybe its best if we put it out of its misery."

"Are you nuts?!" Doctor Ora snapped. "If this thing dies then we're out of a job and I don't know about you, but I'm not planning to jump in the unemployment line yet!"

A few minutes of silence followed her outburst as the other two tried to busy themselves. With the test due to take place within the next hour or so it was merely a waiting game. Unfortunatley, Strike had no patience. With a frustrated sigh she stomped out of the lab to get some coffee with Derron following close hehind.

The blonde assistant was the only one left in the room. Exactly what she had been waiting for. While Derron had been twiddling his thumbs in a corner she had been working hard to create something that would help the poor creature whom she pitied.

As she tested the needle by squirting a bit of the light pink liquid she approached the unconscious pikachu. "I'm sorry you had to suffer like this. I hope you find peace." She injected the creature in the arm and waited for its heart to stop before reporting its death to the other two.

However, the creature's subconscious had other plans. Instead of giving in to death it began to glow an eerie green before it became a blinding green flash and forced the assistant to cover her eyes with her arms. When the light dimmed a pichu lay in the pikachu's place, with blue markings instead of the normal colors shared by its species.

The assistant blinked back in shock. That serum was meant to put an end to its suffering, but it not only seemed to make its vitals stronger, but change it back into an earlier stage! That had never happened in recorded history before.

Slowly, the pichu opened its eyes and for the first time revealed it's naturally red eyes.

**...**

She opened her eyes, not knowing where she was, nor could she remember the last thing that had happened to her. What was her name? She couldn't even remember that. Looking down at her paws, the little pichu tried to remember...well, anything! But nothing came. It took her a minute to grasp the fact that she was still awake.

The red-eyed pichu looked around the room, noticing that she was a little cold and upon glancing over at the wide-eyed human woman, realized she wasn't alone. The little pichu tilted her head in confusion at the human's fear.

"Chu?" She asked, not understanding why the human was afraid.

The woman merely gulped as she backed up towards the door. It slid open. The blonde thought she had opened it and turned to leave when she bumped into Strike and Derron.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going Blondie!" Strike snapped as some of her coffee was spilled onto her perfectly clean lab coat.

"Pi, Pichu?" a small voice echoed from the room. Strike and Derron looked over their fellow scientist and gasped in utter disbelief. Derron was so stunned he dropped his coffee mug.

Strike grabbed the other woman's coat and glared daggers at her. "What. Did. You. Do." Her voice was clam, but it carried a deadly tone. Suddenly, she stopped when she noticed another color showing through the woman's hair. She grabbed the blonde hair and pulled, the wig fell from the woman's head and fell to the ground. Her natural hair color was a light pink, but it was her face combined with that hair that gave her true identity away.

"Nurse Joy?!" Strike proclaimed. "And from Viriddian City I assume?"

"Whaa?!" Came Derron' reaction. He secretly liked his fellow assistant and thought about asking her out after their project was complete. But after finding out who she really was he was completely repulsed.

"Yes." Nurse Joy admitted. "I'm here undercover to put a stop to this insanity!"

"Insanity?" Strike asked, feeling quite smug.

"Yes, its cruel how you torture these poor creatures, and for what? Your boss's sick amusement? You want to know what happened to your precious Project-X? I tried to put it out of its misery."

Doctor Ora smirked as she looked over at the pichi who looked stronger and more confused than before as she was looking at her reflect through the glass and making faces at herself followed by little giggles.

"Well it seems your plan backfired. That thing looks fully awake and in perfect health. It may be a pichu now, but at least its strong enough to go through the tests. I was worried before, but now I'm confident that its ready for the battle field."

"You can't be serious! It's just a baby!" Nurse Joy argued. "The most attacks it'll know at this stage is Charm and maybe Thundershock!"

Now it was Derron's turn to laugh. "If you hadn't joined the project last-minute you would have known that we imputed some attacks into the X-gene. I picked which attacks would be more deadly and I'm looking forward to seeing them in action, that is if that stupid thing has enough sense to use them."

"How low will you sink Derron?" Nurse Joy asked, disgusted as she glanced over at the head scientist. "I've already given up hope on that bitch. She's obviously lost her mind when she chose to go with that revolting new hair color. I can't tell if she was a clown in her job or if a vineyard used her hair as a toilet!"

Ora's face was the picture of ultimate fury and she unleashed it by grabbing the Pokémon nurse by her hair and shoved her into the nearby wall. Derron ran down the hall to find some grunts to handle the situation.

Meanwhile, the pichu had been watching the whole event. She still didn't understand things around her, but something stirred within the electric mouse. When she saw the pink-haired nurse in pain, it angered her. The innocent expression on the pichu's features darkened into a snarl as she raised her hackles similar to the way a cat would. She bared her jagged teeth which were now quite sharp from being broken.

Derron returned with three Grunts. Two of them grabbed Joy while the other, along with Derron pulled Ora away. Joy was taken down the hall. Struggling was useless no matter how hard she tried. That was the last time the pichu ever saw the kind nurse. The third grunt that had stayed behind grabbed the cage that the pichu was in. He was a little nervous, but felt it was safe enough with the thick layer of glass separating him from the unpredictable creature.

Ora and Derron followed behind the grunt who was on his way to the battle arena in the basement of the team's headquarters. The pichu hissed and growled, but could do nothing to get away.

**...**

The pichu was brought into a dimly lit room which was empty except for a lever sticking out of the wall. The grunt pulled the lever which opened a small hole in the wall. Taking the key card that Ora had given him, the grunt unlocked the top of the glass cage. Before the pichu had a chance to jump out the grunt tilted the opening towards the hole and the pichu tumbled out and down into the darkness.

When she landed a few feet below she had to feel around as the new room was pitch black. She wondered where she was. The thought had barely crossed her mind when one of the walls began to rise. A blinding light forced her to shut her eyes. When the pichu;s eyes adjusted she blinked in confusion at what lay before her.

A large arena marked out with official markings of a standard Pokémon battle field. She cautiously made her way out onto the field. The pichu had no idea what to make of her new situation. She was about to look for an exit when she heard a small, yet commanding 'click'. She turned to look upwards at where the sound had come from. A man in orange was sitting on a comfortable chair with a feline Pokémon sitting at his feet. That click she had heard was the man snapping his fingers.

Suddenly the pichu felt something behind her. With wide eyes she turned to see when something struck her hard in her back that sent her flying. She tumbled across the field before looking up with a gasp of pain. Standing in an aggresive fighting stance was an Ambipom; a normally friendly Pokémon. This one however wore a face of anger and had no time for fun and games. It had learned long ago, to survive a fight in Team Rocket you must kill your opponent or be killed yourself, no matter what poor creature you fight against.

It came at the pichu again and slammed both of it's two tails into her in a 'Double Hit' attack. The pichu was sent flying, but before she could land the Ambipom rushed up and used a 'Sky Uppercut' attack which sent the pichu sailing even higher. In the hopes of finishing the battle the monkey Pokémon jumped and caught the electric mouse and used 'Seismic Toss' for the death-blow.

The pichu flew towards the ground like a rocket and hit the ground with a sickening thud. Derron and Ora who had been watching from another platform across from their leader began to look nervous when the pichu didn't get up. Giovanni glared over at them with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Ora picked up a rock fragment that had bene left over from a different battle and threw it at the pichu. It struck the pichu in the head causing a small bleeding wound. "Come on you stupid scrap of fur! Get up and kill that thing!" Derron shouted.

The Ambipom stood back, hoping it was over. Giovanni looked down at the purple Pokémon. "Well? Finish it!" He commanded.

Ambipom jumped into action and aimed the death-blow at the creature with a final double hit. That's when several things happened at once.

The pichu snapped awake. It was blinded by rage as blood covered her eyes from the bleeding wound coming from her forehead. In the same moment she sprang up and using one of the moves implanted within her, she sliced right through one of Ambipom's tails. Blood poured from the stump as the tail flopped lifelessly to the ground.

Ambipom screeched in pain, but the pichu didn't stop there. She came at the monkey Pokémon again with her 'Iron Tail'. Ambipom lost all of it's nerve and fled, but the pichu wasn't about to let it get away that easily. With another slice she tore a deep gash in Ambipom's arm. As the Pokémon went down the pichu took a large chunk out of the Pokémon's foot with her sharp teeth.

In a final attempt to break free from the insane creature, Ambipom tried to use double hit with its remaining tail. It struck the pichu, slapping her across the face.

This seemed to snap the pichu out of her blind rage. She backed away from the Pokémon as if seeing it for the first time. The sight of the Pokemon laying there, helpless and in pain horrified the young Pokémon. She ran back to the door that she had entered from, which was now sealed shut. She banged her paws against the door. She had to get away. She wanted to get out of there. She was hurt and she was scared. It was too much for her and she broke down crying as she continued to pound away at the cold, hard metal.

Ora and Derron looked on at the scene below with their mouths still hanging open. They had hoped the pichu would be a good fighter, but even they were surprised by the results. They only hoped their boss was as equally impressed as their were.

Goivanni stood up and glared down at the helpless scrap, blabbing away at the door. "It shows promise, but it lacks the heart of a cold-blooded killer. Only feed it live prey and force it to kill to survive. After month of that then we shall see what it can do in battle."

With another snap from his fingers the door opened up and the pichu ran inside, back into the darkness. The two scientists bowed to their boss and headed back to their lab to begin preparations for the new diet for Project-X. Giovanni was about to take his leave as well when the Ambipom let out a whimper of pain. The Team Rocket leader looked down at the helpless Pokémon who was slowly bleeding to death.

"Persian, dinner."

"Perrow!"

The battle field echoed with Ambipom's final scream and was soon replaced with the crunching sounds of a hungry creature eating a fresh meal.

* * *

_**You really didn't think that cat Pokemon of his was just a lap kitty did you? Giovanni is quite the heartless devil when he defines a bleeding Pokemon as throwing scraps to the family cat. Yeesh! **_


End file.
